


Mark Me

by AngieO131



Series: Final Fantasy XV Drabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Husbands, Insecurities, M/M, Making Love, Markings, Promnis - Freeform, Tattoos, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Ignis craves to be marked.





	Mark Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought-bunny running around my head today and needed to drabble to get it out. This isn't the best written but it does the thought justice, I think. Enjoy some loving Promnis.

What was the point of doing something if there was no mark with which to see your accomplishments? It was this rule that reigned over Ignis, day in and day out. It was quite simple when he was younger and still in school before being selected to advise Noctis. Grades were abundant and everyone was always telling him what a good job he was doing. Once he was selected for advisory training, things became a little less frequent, the tutor not really grading him so much as giving a nod if he was correct or a scolding if he was not.

Then came actually being the adviser where grading was never there. It was during this time that he pushed himself the hardest, completing his own school work and pushing Noctis to do the same. He became Noctis's tutor when he struggled with a subject and as such studied more than his fair share, staying up day and night to read the small, thin print on the pages of hundreds of books. It was then that he received his first mark of his success- though negative as it may have been. Quite quickly after, he was sized for glasses due to his diminished eyesight from the strain of reading. The mark of his loyalty to his Prince's success.

After that, Ignis sought out marks in all his advances and accomplishments, though bizarre some may have been. For his first time besting Cor in a match, he had a small nick from the daggers on his ear, just barely splitting the edge enough to notice a difference if one really looked. Cor had given him a pat on the shoulder and told him to get it taken care of, but he had let it heal on its own, wishing to keep the mark as a reminder of his accomplishments in combat training. 

There was the first time that Ignis had mastered kicking his daggers. The event was glorious in its own right; the entire training room had gone quiet when he pulled the move in front of everyone during a battle with Gladio. The look on Gladio's face as he handed back the dagger was nothing short of wary and a grin had spread across his face. The same night, riding the high of the awe he had inspired, he had went out and gotten a tattoo on the back of his calf with an exact replica of his daggers, crossed, permanently etched into his skin.

Tattoos became the normal mark afterwards as some accomplishments didn't leave their own brand. Beneath his well-tailored suit laid many swirling inks, commemorating all sorts of things: his first car's decal was branded in red and black across his shoulder blade; the first demon he had killed was tattooed over his thigh; his first mastered spell was a holding container mid-burst as fire leaked out in bright blue and white flames.

Then there were marks of other types; marks that were sometimes not even by his own hands. There was a burn on his hand from the first time he successfully made a dish without burning it; a scar that ran vertically along his clavicle from his first lover; ink stained on his fingers from hours writing and planning and organizing.

Marks to Ignis had become trophies of his life.

The first time that he had laid with Prompto, the man that his heart had stopped over more times than one, he had uttered the phrase without thinking. The mood was fragile and the air thick, his nails buried in Prompto's back as he rocked into him, taking him slowly and surely. Prompto was the first person to ever take Ignis, his trust too shrewd to allow someone to dominate him. However, with Prompto... Oh, with Prompto, he would let go of the world and let it burn into ruins as he took him. With Prompto, he was able to relinquish control, to trust him with himself and his heart. It was these thoughts, his slow, determined thrusts, and the irregular beating of his overflowing heart that caused his voice to come out soft and unsure, whispering, "Mark me.. Prompto, please; mark me as yours.."

The gentle chuckle in his ear had sent a shiver down his spine just as Prom had thrust in hard, his mouth nipping gently at his earlobe. Prom's husky voice was thick with emotion as he whispering back, "As you wish, Iggy."

The love bites that he left behind were soft and barely there the next morning when Ignis looked in the mirror. He hadn't quite understood, his brow quirking in perplextion as his heart rose to his throat in fear that maybe he had read into Prom's feelings incorrectly if he hadn't wanted to mark him as his own. The gentle hands that encircled his waist and the wispy hair that teased his neck as Prom rested his forehead against his shoulder blades did little to easy his mind until finally he cleared his throat and attempted to clear the air. "Prom, about last night.. I am sorry if I asked for something that was not to your liking."

The scoff that rose behind him as Prom's eyes peered over his shoulder into the mirror made Ignis's head turn to look at him, questions in his eyes and heart. "I had meant something a bit more permanent when I asked for a mark.. I did not wish to ask for something you didn't want. I should have made sure that you wished these type of relations to continue first."

Prom sighed gently, his eyes falling to Ignis's neck as his finger came up slowly to smooth over the marks. "Oh, Iggy. You're definitely mine. By the time these marks fade, I plan to have placed more around them. You'll never be without my mark, Igs. I just plan on refreshing them forever instead of branding you."

Ignis wasn't one for being speechless, but his heart was in his throat, his stomach was soaring, and he could do little but turn to kiss the man behind him. 

Years later, when the loyalty to his Prince was to complete its first mark, Ignis couldn't help but feel grateful. Losing his sight was terrifying, but knowing that he had been able to stand by his Prince until the very end was nothing short of his biggest feat. The darkness that followed was filled with stress and fear as he relearned how to do everything without sight. Prom was never far from his side, the two moving in together as he helped him along his journey. 

New marks came along the way, but the last mark that he would ever intentionally receive for his accomplishments was the one that he was most proud of, despite everything else. The swirling black Tenebrean design that surrounded his ring finger was still healing and when Prompto held his hand with his own, he could feel the matching tattoo healing there as well. Giving a gentle kiss to his husband, Ignis wrapped him tightly in his arms as he whispered his adoration, knowing without a doubt that there was no other mark he would have wanted to commemorate his life.


End file.
